Broken
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: It takes a lot to break Batman, but he found that with a boy under his wing, it was much easier for him to fall.


**I was watching 1000 Ways to Die and they had this guy fall in Hydrofluoric acid; note the f, not the ch. Hydrofluoric and Hydrochloric alike can't dissolve bodies straight on contact; it takes a while to even make a flesh wound, but if you let a body sit long enough and manage to survive the toxic fumes, it'll eventually dissolve. It is a long, grueling process in which the smell becomes so intolerable that people from far off can smell it and complain of it. Jeffrey Dahmer admitted the lengthy tedious procedure in an interview of which I've read several times. The difference between the two acids is that Hydrofluoric acid is stronger with a more toxic fume that kills faster, not to mention that it's stored in plastic bottles instead of the glass HCl is in.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Batman ran fast, abandoning the whole stealth part of his mode as boot step after boot step violently pounded against the linoleum floors, echoing throughout the spacey ceiling that never seemed to end. The chandeliers that lined the hallway he ran down lined the way to the source of the screams that had blown out his com. link, brilliant flames illuminating the ceiling in dark shadows, the dreadful burn mocking his human speed. He would've given anything to be a Flash at this moment, his dark shadow nothing more than a billowing cape that occupied the air behind him.<p>

Each step was like a clap of thunder, the clouds building up behind the black cowl that did its best to hide the stress-riddled features behind it, dark eyes brewing over in worry. Time and time before, storms had thickened the atmosphere and made it harder for everything to function well, but this time, the storm covered his entire world, the world he lived and longed to protect, the world that far away, in the worst kind of danger. He had to save it, save him, save the day like the proper hero he was. The cape wasn't just a fashion trend; it was a broken promise that one day, he knew he'd keep.

Every time the thunder rumbled, he found himself closer and closer to the lightning that zapped at his feet, the encouragement he needed to bolt down the hallway, the drive that accelerated him down the way to where he assumed his world was being tormented and tortured. The lightning came in muffled sob-like sounds; gasps of either the worst kind of agony or of the most heart-stopping fear. Batman didn't care what kind of sob it was though. The point was that he recognized the tone behind it as his little boy's and he wasn't going to let _anything_ hurt Robin.

It wasn't until a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air that the Dark Knight really began to freak out. The maniacal giggle that followed after it, echoing around loudly in the hallway, made the panic rushing through his heart grow and strengthen into a monster even stronger than the soul of the Batman that slowly ate away at Bruce Wayne, bite-by-bite. His eyes scanned desperately for doors, windows or any part of the wall that didn't seem to fit. The walls were flat, hidden only by the occasional painting with moving eyes, eyes that taunted his, watching his every stride.

How tempted he was to scream out his ward's name, to let it echo through the building louder than any train crash could ever desire to be, the pain and fear in his voice rushing like a tidal wave down the wall ahead of him, blowing out all of the lights and plunging him in darkness. He couldn't do that though. He was _Batman_, not a father right now. Despite the ache that pierced violently at his heart, the one that told him that he should ignore all of his hero instincts and just bust in the first door he saw to get his baby back, he knew he had to uphold the integrity of the mission.

That's what he told himself anyway… but then he heard a heartbreaking scream cut the air, the candles far above his head all blasting out with the cold draft that conveniently decided to drift in through the hall.

"_H-Help!_"

The damaged voice, scarred by agonizing pain, was one he had memorized; the light pitch with the higher front but the lower back to it, the one that got soft when its user was shy and loud when excited. It was the voice that lost all sound when it came home on a birthday to find a cake and a whole kitchen full of presents awaiting it, quickly hugging the man who spent all day making the surprise what it was to make his world finally shine with the sun it should. Now it was screaming, begging, pleading; doing all things it never would do in a willingly situation.

Gritting his teeth, Batman leaned forward a little and ran until it burnt. He growled hard under his breath, his eyes desperately searching for some way to find the little ebony. Another reign of giggles echoed around in a wild mess, causing the Dark Knight to quiver from the worst kind of anger. Little by little, the rage boiled and boiled until he exploded from the inside out, the monster burning within him finally took over.

"JOKER!" Batman roared, the roar coming from him like a waterfall, pounding everything in its path with a merciless fury, never going to let up until everything was fixed and Mother Nature was back to her regular cycles. "WHERE IS HE?"

There was a short pause before a high-pitched cackle blasted the area around him, rocking his mind in its taunting existence, making his stomach turn in the worst kind of pain.

"You looking for your bird?" a high pitched voice inquired, sounding as if it was coming from right behind him.

Batman stopped, whirling around, so his cape went with him. The hallway wasn't there behind him. He was in a different room, the walls shaky and silver, a huge wishing well like object decorating the center of the room, minus the roof. The water had a light green tint, seeming to have a slight hiss to it, and added an odd smell to the room. It wasn't the wishing well that made Batman's eyes widen as wide as they did; it was the boy dangling above it, tears running from his exposed eyes and hitting the water, making it hiss at every droplet. Each sizzle made him whimper in terror.

"R… Robin…" the Dark Knight breathed, frozen in terror.

The Joker stood beside his sidekick, his wiry arms folded over his purple-jacketed chest, a Cheshire grin spread over his lips, looking at the metallic wire that was the only thing keeping the sobbing ebony from burning in the obvious acid beneath him. In his hands rested a wide set of hedge clippers, the ends sharpened to a point so fine that they sparkled in the dim light. To make it worse, they were wrapped around the wire suspending Robin ready to cut it at any given second.

"No!"

Batman charged across the room, ignoring the pained ache in his muscles. The throb was nothing compared to the adrenaline that flooded through him, even numbing the pain that always tugged at his chest. He hadn't made it two steps before a hand smelling just like the acid bound itself over his lips, another arm freezing him in place. The Dark Knight didn't hesitate to struggle, attempting to get a good shot in, but whoever it was obviously had no intention of letting a man in a bat costume get away.

"You're not being a very good boy…" a charming voiced cooed in his ear, causing him to stiffen up awkwardly, "_GoOd BoYs DoN't Do BaD tHiNgs."_

Batman screwed his eyes up, growling under his breath.

"Two-Face…" he greeted a common enemy, bucking and twisting his shoulders in a hope to loosen the hold so he could save Robin.

At the voice, Robin weakly opened his eyes, the dark blue now a heavy red tint. The briefest flicker of hope passed through his face, a shaky smile flitting over his chapped lips, trembling madly. A hopeful sob broke past his lips, splitting his face in a rough contortion of pain.

"H-H…Help…" he whimpered, blinking down another tear.

The Joker cut the wire.

"_NO!_" Batman screamed, catching Two-Face off guard long enough to elbow him in the gut and to scramble towards the body that fell towards the acid.

The world seemed to go in slow-motion, Robin's face screwed up tight, unable to even scream as what seemed like his final moment of terror would be ended, forever.

At the last second, a bleach hand snagged around his ankle and caught him, his hair frying in the acid with a terrifying crackling noise. The ebony didn't move, his eyes as wide as they could possibly go, his lips slowly pulling open into a ragged breath, tears hotter than the waves radiating from the acid below his face falling slowly, rippling the green-tinted liquid down below with more of those terrifying noises. He was too afraid to even manage a sound. Batman couldn't move either, a chemically burnt arm and a perfectly intact one binding his arms to his side.

"D-Don't breathe in the gas!" the cowl-wearing hero managed to choke out, his own voice clogging up with emotion.

Robin hopelessly looked up at the man he considered his father, helpless tears slowly following his face down, riding his hair until they were no more. The look in his face was a mix of disappointment and failure, aimed more at himself than the man looking back at him, but Batman didn't see it that way. The look on his boy's face was the last look one would ever want to see on the one they held dearest. His broken heart, slightly noticeable in his frown, brought Two-Face the utmost amount of delight.

"Don't worry Bats," the Harvey half of Two-Face cooed teasingly, "_He'Ll LoOk JuSt LiKe Me… OnLy In A cAsKeT!"_

A terrifying cackle spilled out from the split lips, the overlapping tones catching Batman off guard before he was shoved to the ground, hitting hard, the wind knocked straight out of him. He brushed it off fast, crawling towards the other two in the room before he found the strength to jump to his feet and run their way. The Joker teasingly shook his finger at Batman, his eyes sparkling as the red lips stretched open even wider.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" he laughed in a staccato tone, dropping Robin again.

Just like last time, he was snagged again at the last second, but the fear was even stronger now, a scream shaking Robin's muscular frame. The tears were much faster now, rough gasps slipping past pink lips, the pale boy desperately struggling in a hope to escape and to get back to Batman.

"S-Stop… _please_…" Robin stuttered hard, the burns on his bare arms now much more visible.

Batman's heart stung, the simple sight of the pink gory flesh enough to make him want to go back on the only rule he had ever set in life: to never kill. When the Joker started swinging the blue eyed babe, giving him such a momentum that he kept getting closer and closer to burning his forehead. The heat made the fresh cuts sob with bloody tears of their own. The endless whimpers and pleads that slipped past the lips of both ebonies in the room were ecstasy to the Joker, sending him on one of the best highs he knew.

"_Leave him alone_!" Batman pleaded, slowly reaching for his utility belt. "I-I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!"

The clown cackled in amusement, the laughter multiplying and expanding faster and faster by the second until tears blurred his vision.

"I don't want anything but misery from you, my dear Batty," he sang, continuing to spin the little bird around the acid. "And I can see your fragile heart… wasting away in that built chest of yours, standing by all those…_helpless _ashes… How will it feel? Knowing that you couldn't protect your parents _or _your _son_? After him, I'll just go for your butler after he's gone. There's no point in stopping me now! _Welcome to the circus! This is __my__ act! __I AM__ the ring leader! The spotlight is finally off you! _Now… let the curtain fall."

For the last time, the Joker pulled his hands back and he dropped Robin, sending the thirteen year old spiraling down towards the acid where he hit, a terrifying hiss drowned out by the bone-chilling scream that cut the air.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat up straight in his bad with a terrified gasp, his eyes wide.<p>

"Dick!" he cried, clinging tight to the sheets.

His head snapped around fast, taking in his surroundings slowly, hoping that it'd help ease his confusion. Was Dick okay? Where was the Joker? What about Two-Face? Bruce found himself alone in his bed, darkness drowning him out. He weakly turned his eyes to the clock on his bedside table: _3:15 am. _Bruce sighed heartbrokenly, leaning forward and resting his head in his hands, slowing his breath down to a steady crawl. It was all a nightmare… an awful nightmare… Dick was going to be okay. He was going to be asleep up in bed, curled up and smiling about his dreams.

Bruce found himself walking for the door, his hand already on the knob before he realized what he was doing.

_Don't be stupid Wayne. You'd probably creepy the kid out…_

Gritting his teeth, he turned around and slowly trudged back to the bed, wiping hard at his eyes. He'd check on his ward later, and feel like an idiot for worrying over a dream… an awful dream… one that left him even more broken than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to TheWickedWizardofOz who BETA'd this for me due to my extreme self-consciousness. Maybe for once you won't point out a mistake? *wink* You know I kid you. Review?<strong>

**-F.J.**


End file.
